vudziofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vudzio Wiki
Witamy na }} Radoslav "VUDZIO" Por (ur. 1999 roku pańskiego - zm. NIGDY) - wybraniec bogów, przywódca stada, jeden z niewielu ze swojej rasy który może więcej niż normalny człowiek. Życiorys Radoslav urodził się w wiosce zwanej "IDĄ RADKI W KLUB KLUB PEŁNE ZDROWYCH VUDZ VUDZ" jako syn Doloresa, już od najmłodszych lat miał tendencje to sprawowania władzy.W wieku 12 lat uzupełnił się jego eliksirem (piwem) co dało mu nie wyobrażalne zdolności magiczne oraz niebywałą siłę. W następnym latach wielki wódz zbierał swoich zwolenników do podboju krainy zwanej Lublinem, swoją stalową ręką podporządkował sobię prawie wszystkie rządy, a w wieku 17 lat miał już wszystkich u swego boku, jedynie zwolennicy DPR ("Dawidowe Poczucie Radkoru") przeciwstawiali się wielkiemu dla nich "BOSS'owi".Wielki Wódz po pewnym okresie spacyfikował grupę, zmienił nazwę na DPH ("Dawidowe Poczucie Humoru") oraz wymierzył surową karę. Obecnie Wielki Wódz jest jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi w Lublinie i jest nazywany "Najwiekszym gangsterem wszechczasów". Najbardziej zaufani ludzie wodza ● WiceVudz - "Koko" - Bardzo dobrze znał Radka za młodu, ta przyjaźń dała mu miejsce WiceVodza w klanie.Mąż siostry WiceVodza. ● Generał - "Kajtek" - Niegdyś WiceWódz, jednak pod wpływem eliksiru zdenerwował wodza i ten zdegradował go do miejsca Generała Wodza. ● Księżna "Matoka" - Siostra Wodza, od urodzenia bardzo lubiana i szanowana.Żona WiceWodza. ● Błazen "Dawid" - Wielki Dowódca rządu "DPH" niegdyś "DPR", gdy został pozbawiony tronu WielkiWódz pozwolił mu przeżyć w zamian za rozbawianie go w roli błazna. ● Alchemik " Cipi" - Ogarnie najróżniejsze rzeczy niedozwolone, mota balet. ● Degustator "Arnold" - Pije trunki przed wodzem patrząc czy nie są zatrute. ● Prywatny Ochroniarz "Woley" - Jego zakazane sztuczki przypadły do gustu vudziowi, dlatego wziął go jako prywatnego ochroniarza. ● Przyjaciel rodziny "Klemens" - Zwany również (Klementino, Skwarek, Skwarinio, Gruby, Chudy), jego brzuch spodobał się Boss'owi i wziął go na prywatnego kucharza oraz barmana. ● Chemistka "Celajna" - Zapoznana przez Radoslava w górach radyjskich na libacjach alkoholowych, testuje dla szefa różnego rodzaju produkty chemiczne. Miejsca narad ● Murawa - Miejsce używane w okresie wiosennym i letnim. ● Lidka - Miejsce używane we wszystkich okresach. ● Pałac Radka - Miejsce rzadko używane we wszystkich okresach. ● Piwnia - Miejsce używane często w okresie jesiennym i zimowym. ● Pieczara Kajtka - Miejsce używane w rzadkich przypadkach, odbywają się tam największe narady. ● Stoły obok Kera - Miejsce używane bardzo rzadko w okresie wiosennym i letnim. ● Ławeczki obok 8 - Miejsce używane często w okresie wiosennym i letnim. Miejsca z możliwością kupna eliksiru ● Edek - Ceniony i lubiany sprzedawca, oprócz napoju bogów jego zapasy dobrane są w strawę oraz różnego rodzaju napoje.Szef kupi tu alkohol bez dowodu, jednak kiedyś się bał. ● Aldik - Sklep zapełniony różnego rodzaju trunkami, strawą i zapojami.Szef nie kupi tu alkoholu bez dowodu. ● Żabka - Sklep zapełniony masą trunków jednak bardzo drogi, można tu również kupić strawę i zapoję.Szef raz kupi raz nie kupi alkohol bez dowodu. ● Wirex - Przyjazny sklep, ceniony przez Wodza z powodu dużej ilości alkoholu. Szef kupi to alkohol bez dowodu. ● Tesco - Wielki sklep ma praktycznie wszystko. Szef nie kupi tu alkoholu bez dowodu. ● Biedra - Tani sklep, specjalizuje się sprzedażą wódki.Szef nie kupi tu alkoholu bez dowodu. Napoje bogów ● Piwo - Ulubiony napój Radka, można go kupić praktycznie wszędzie. Średnia na głowę to (4-5). - - - - ● Wódka - Również ulubiony napój, można go kupić w wiekszości sklepach. Średnia na głowę to (0.7 na dwóch). - - - ● Rum - Pity dosyć często, jest w nielicznych sklepach.Średnia na głowę to (0.7 na dwóch). - - - ● Whisk''y - Najrzadziej pity trunek gdyż nie został polubiany przez szefa.Średnia na głowę to (0.7 na dwóch). - - - '''Przed "BOSS'em" Dawno dawno temu za warsztatami i blachami gdy nie było alkoholu żyły istoty dużo większe niż ludzie a były to Śmietanozaury.Ich głowny pokarm składał się z tzw. sour scream (czyt. sałer skrim), czyli najzwyklejszej śmietany. ● '''''Najbardziej znane gatunki: - Śmietanozaur Rex - najgroźniejszy ze wszystkich, nazywany przez niektórych BOSS'em śmietanozaurów.Żył z głownie bardzo dużej ilości śmietanki najczęściej 18 niekiedy 12.Zjadał około 10 śmietan dziennie. - Diploradok - Jeden z większych śmietanozaurów, mało śmietanożerny, jego pokarm składał się z 2 śmietan 12 dziennie. - Triceradox - Śmietanozaur dwunastkowy, zjadał głownie śmietany 12, ok. 5 dziennie. - Pteroradktyl - Latający śmietanozaur, jego pożywienie zdobywał z białych gór sour skrimu.Zjadał dziennie po 6 śmietan 18. Odmiany Śmietany ● Śmietana 18 % - Robiona przez najlepszych mleczarzy na świecie, ulubiony przysmak Radoslava.Spija ok. 4 dziennie. ● Śmietana 12% - Jak to radzio mówi " mniejsze zło", pije głownie gdy zabraknie 18. ● Śmietana 9% - Rzadko używana przez Bossa, głownie do kawy lub na własne przyjemności ● Śmietana w proszku - Najbardziej znaczący skarb dla warsztatu, szef może rozkoszować się tą przyjemnością podczas porannej kawy w warsztacie. ● Śmietana 22% - Używana raz na rok, głównie do zup oraz wódki. Serial "Władcy Vudz" Ulubiony serial Radeczka, bardzo rozbawia bossa gdy jest mu źle, jest tam dużo zabawnych sytuacji oraz ekipa podobna do ekipy szefa.Znajdziemy tam: - Radusiaka, Radślane, Radeczko oraz Vudesia. - Radcela i Vudkownika (To od nich vudz uczył się jak pić alkohol.) - Higievudnistke, Pani Rad i wiele innych. Skala Radeckiego Znajdują się tam liczby od 1 do 10, Pan Śmietana często posługuję się tymi liczbami, np. 1 - Najniższa skala Radeckiego, np. Śmietankowanie przy radziu, denerwowanie go. 2 - Kiedy Radek ma zły dzień. 3 - Jak Vudziowi się coś podoba i nie podoba. 4 - Np. kiedy Radek przychodzi zmęczony po warsztacie. 5 - Kiedy Śmietanie się coś jako tako podoba ale nie do końca. 6 - Np. Gdy padnie jakiś żart który rozbawi króla. 7 - Kiedy Vudz jest zadowolony, np. Gdy dostanie litra wódki. 8 - Coś co musi bardzo zadowolić Radeczka, np. 5 tysięcy, lub tona śmietanki. 9 - Prawie nie możliwa liczba do uzyskania, coś musi być bardzo wyklepane dla Szefa.(Ciekawostka: Radek pod wpływem adrenaliny dał 9 i pół Rollercosterowi jednak po namyśle dał lżejsze 9). 10 - Nie realna rzecz do zrobienia, uzyskania czy wyklepania.Jedyną rzeczą która dorównuje 10 jest picie piwa na ławce. Szlacheckie tytuły Króla Boss ma wiele tytułów, otrzymał je od najbardziej wpływowych, niebezpiecznych oraz warsztatowych ludzi na ziemi, a brzmią one tak: - Vudzio - Śmietana - Śmietanozaur (Rex, Radex, Vudex) - Radini - Radjoli - Radashi - Blacharz - Śmietanka Towarzyska - Radoslav (Vudzieta, Por) - Radek - Zadek - Zadjo - Radjo - Vudek - Vudinoslav - Vudzinski - Radeczek - Sour Scream - Radjosa - Radyń - Radkowiak - Boss - Szef - Król - Wszech Potężny - Spijacz Śmietany - Triceradox - Pteroradktyl - Diploradok - Ra - Vu - Radashi - Vudję - Vudzinka Piosenki o Vudziu Powstało wiele pieśni o śmietanie, tworzonych przez najlepszych artystów na świecie: "FEFE" It's fuckin' Radzio It's King of Vudz York, lookin' for the Ra Uh, you got the rad one, mm L-let these-l-let these v-v-vudz know, radziu Radek, Vodka, brr, ah! Sour Scream on the beat so it's not nice! Radek got that Vodka, Vodka, got that vudz, vudz Got that Sour Scream, hit that, she a Radashi Her name śmietanka, she eat my schabowy like it's ra, ra I don't even know like "Why I rad that?" I don't even know like "Why I vudz that?" Turn around and hit it from the rad, rad, rad Bend her down then I make it vudz, vudz, vudz "Sorry Dolores" Jak podszedłem, miała białą blache, napis Radzio Vita Jak odejdę napisz więcej coś niż - "kurwa szkoda vudzia" Całe moje pokolenie pogrążone w radjotykach Respice finem, wieczny odpoczynek dla Lil Radja Jak już rzucisz mi tą blachę no to niech to będzie śmietanka Napisz chociaż - "co za radjat" Czuję się jak Radzio, czuję się jak Zadzio, Ty to Śmietana Chciałbym tej pogody ducha, a przeżywam radeczka Stąd te wesołe numery znów przeplatam ze smutnymi Myślę o tych, które klepne Myślę o tych co klepneły Radek sklepany na szyi jak pierdolony Vudini Kobiety jak horadiny Znowu mieszają mi w dyni Miałem cię przed ołtarz zgarnąć, pluję w brodę tak jak radjo Bo zepsułem to tak łatwo, że tak trudno to wyklepać Chcę wejść na śmietankowy dywan, z tobą latać jak Radadyn Wszedłem na śmietankowy dywan, mała i zaczęłaś Radzić Teksty BOSS'a ● "Ja to pierdole ide spać !" ● "Daj kiepa kurwa od razu !" ● "Polej !" ● "Później mecz mam teraz !" ● "Pije to piwo i spierdalam !" ● "Panie jak ja blacharz jestem !" ● "Wyczaruj sobie bilet do Bedford !" ● "Nie moge, sary nie mam" ● "Jak postawisz to pójde" ● "Nieeee, jutro ide do warsztatu" ● "Ja jaram tylko w szkole, szkoda mi sary wydawać" ● "Kokoo to chuuuuuuuuuuj" ● "Jak powiesz coś o Arturze to ide do domu" ● "Weź to wyłącz, bo ja zaczne Słonia puszczać !" ● "To tylko dodajcie do każdego słowa RAD i tyle" ● "Nie chce mi się narazie, później" ● "Ja to bym się czegoś napił" ● "Nie no, ostatni kielon i ja spierdalam" ● "Idę srać !" ● "Kurwaa znowu te trawniki !" ● "Ta sierra to gówno, nie pije tego" ● " Horroooory, Hoooorrrrrooooooooryyyy !" ● "Ej to ty kup ja ci oddam" ● "Nieee no piwo dzisiaj" ● "Kurwaaa ale się najebałem wczoraj" ● "Ja dzisiaj nie piję (po chwili) Daj łyka !" ● "Pierdole nie idę jutro do tego warsztatu, dzwonie do Donalda !" ● "Wkurwiasz mnie idę do domu zaraz !" Ciekawostki ● Boss potrafi sam wypić 0.7. ● Powstało wiele poematów o szefe a jeden z nich brzmi: "Z Vudziem to są chwile, tak ulotne jak promile, a vudzio daje znak, Pijesz litra ? Może dwa a a a." ● Radek pracuje jako blacharz. ● Radek lubi śmietankę. ● Radek lubi alkohol. ● Radek zdał prawo jazdy za 3 razem. ● Radek lubi klepać ● Wiersz o Radku: Idzie radek przez wieś worek z wódką niesie, A przez dziurke wódka ciurkiem leję się za vudziem, Wódkii mniej vudziowi lżej, Cieszy się vudasek, do domu wrócił worek zrzucił ale wódeczki mniej, Wraca radek przez wieś, Zbiera wódki krople pomaluśku pomaluśku zebrała się miarka. ● Radek lubi Słonia ● Radek dał lżejszą 7 Energylandii. ● Radek pozbył się pryszczy ● Pomóż nam i spróbuj rozbudować tę wiki. Kategoria:Strona główna __NOEDITSECTION__